1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for lockably holding refuse containers to prevent their unauthorized removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holders for refuse cans are well known in the prior art, such holders being illustrated by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,160,380; 2,795,336; 3,235,094; 3,675,783; 3,197,032; 3,288,305; and 3,219,195. All of these prior art refuse can holders, however, are primarily concerned with the problem of supporting these cans off the ground as well as maintaining the cans from tipping or upsetting from the elements or animals. Unfortunately, one of the primary problems with respect to garbage cans, such as in urban areas, is the environmental damage done, not from animals, but rather from human vandals who physically remove the cans from such holders and dump the contents over the surrounding landscape. In an attempt to overcome this problem in urban areas, costly and expensive materials have been utilized for constructing garbage cans, such as structural concrete. In todays economy, the costs of such materials does not justify their use as mere refuse containers. However, because the vandalism problem in urban areas is so great, municipalities have inefficiently expended large sums of money to provide these inefficient elaborate garbage cans. In those areas where the cost was not truly justified, such as in the large majority of parks contained in large urban areas, conventional wire garbage cans have continued to be utilized with the unfortunate result that environmental pollution by vandals continues in those areas where the police are unable to prevent it. Thus, prior art refuse can holders, such as the type enumerated above, have not proved satisfactory in overcoming the problems which can result from vandalism, including the problem of theft, as well as also preventing tipping and upsetting from the elements or animals. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.